Core B: Advanced Molecular Imaging Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): LoSOrdO, DouglaS W. (Meade, Core B) Performance Site: Northwestern University Tech 2145 Sheridan Road K148 Evanston IL 60208 Senior/Key Personnel: Keith W. MacRenaris, PhD (Co-Investigator) Research Associate, Center for Advanced Molecular Imaging (CAMI) Matthew McCrory (Co-Investigator) Lead Visualization Engineer Academic &Research Technologies Northwestern University Emily Alexandria Waters, PhD (Co-Investigator) Manager of Magnetic Resonance Imaging in the Center for Advanced Molecular Imaging Other Significant Contributors: none Human Embrvonic Stem Cells: none PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page225 Continuation Format Page Core B: Advanced Molecular imaging Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): LoSOrdO, DouglaS W. (Meade, Core B) The name of the program director/principal investigator must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Cover Page 224 Description, Project/